


Paradise

by Marvelrsships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelrsships/pseuds/Marvelrsships
Summary: Divergent scenario from the fic "An Untold Story". When Nat gets out a shower and he sees her, he is overcome with desire and Nat steals away his virginity. It's my first smut so it's pretty bad. But I decided to post it anyways.





	Paradise

Steve walked into Nat’s room with tea for her to drink to calm her nerves. She didn’t sleep well at night. She was in the shower so he thought it’d be ok. He heard the door click and saw Nat in a towel. She removed the towel from her body as she began to towel dry her hair. She turned around and saw Steve standing there frozen.  
“What the heck Rogers.” She exclaimed as she tried to cover with the towel.  
Steve overcome with desire rushed towards her crashing her agains the wall his lips attacking her as the towel dropped again. Steve pulled off his shirt and started kissing her again. Her wet breasts pressed up against his chest and it felt so good as he kissed her. He started to kiss down her neck and she let out a soft moan. He sucked softly at her skin.  
“The bed.” Nat said softly. So Steve swiftly moved them to the bed. He threw her down as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He then attacked one of her wet breasts with his mouth drawing circles around her hard nipple with his tongue. She gasped and leaned up to try to get her breast more in his mouth as he pawed the other one. He then kissed down her stomach and she moaned.  
“Steve...”  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t stop. For the love don’t stop.”  
He took his finger and started to rub her clit and she dug her nails into his bare pack As he then took his tongue and massaged her clit.  
“Fuck.” Nat gasped as she hit her climax, her thorax thrusting against his tongue and he continued to go lick around her clit. He stuck his fingers into her soaked vagina. She crashed hard as he wiped his wet fingers against her stomach and then licked her stomach.  
“Your turn.” She said slyly as she started to suck on his neck and kiss down and nibble his chest. She bit at his pecks which made him gasp sharply. She then took his large hard dick in her and as she lightly touched the tip. Before she took her tongue and licked circles around his tip.  
“Holy fuck.” Steve gasped.  
“Ooh language captain.” She teased as she continued to lick his tip. He started to cum so much she started to get so wet. So she put her whole mouth around his dick and licked as she massaged the rest of it. Steve jolted as he hit his climax.  
“shit, what the fuck.” He repeated. She removed him from her mouth, “We’re gonna need to do something about that language.”  
“Mouth back on dick.”  
She didn’t comply and just ran her finger over it. He crashed and then he thrust himself into her. She dug her nails into his back.  
“Harder. HARDER.”  
“I don’t want to tear you apart!” He said, then he got an idea. He pulled out until he was almost completely out then jammed back in as hard as he could.  
“FUCK!!!” She screamed as he continued to do it.  
“What did you say about language?” Steve asked.  
“Keep going for fuck’s sake.” She told him testily. They both hit another climax at the same time. Better the first climaxes. He kept thrusting until the both crashed and then he pulled out.  
“Holy wow that was amazing.” Nat.  
“So it’s from fuck to holy wow? I can’t get a read on you.” Steve said and she hit him with the pillow.


End file.
